


Taking orders

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes it is Kakashi that has to listen for a change, not that he will for long





	

It was a long time since he had been referred to as Captain but Kakashi still felt the same. It had been a long time since he had served in that way, a long time since his promotion but he had never forgotten the rough days before his promotions and the same for the others around him.

Plenty slipped up and referred to him as Captain regardless of their own ranks. It was because of the memories they shared. The bond that had been forged between them and a bit nostalgia for the days that had been bloody and easier.

When hell had been less complicated.

Like now. Kakashi had long passed Captain but the bit of his past was not letting him in. Kakashi smirked. At least, not emotionally. He wrapped his gloved hands around Naruto’s waist and thrust up causing the man above him to choke and clamp down on him in turn causing him to curse.

“No captain.” Naruto growled. “Stay still.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you ride me without doing something.” Kakashi hissed. He used a bit of intent in his voice. The type he always used in field and grinned at how Naruto’s breathing changed.

“Just let me have this.” Naruto panted. His next rock forwards causing the boy’s erection to brush Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi hummed noncommittedly as Naruto basically used him for his own pleasure.

“Not that this isn’t hot as fuck.” Kakashi growled as Naruto raised up high enough for Kakashi to almost slip out. “But my desk isn’t that comfortable.”

“Now you know what I go through when you bend me over it you fucking pervert.” Naruto groaned. His tags bounced with his movements and his tanned skin was flushed. Kakashi wanted to touch. To taste. Staying passive was torture but watching Naruto take his own pleasure was quite the sight too.

“Never heard you complain.” Kakashi mused. “You usually are yelping harder than that time in Rio when I took you against a wall.”

“God!” Naruto’s next thrust nearly brought the strangling heat that Kakashi loved. “Don’t bring up past ops at a time like this.”

“Well I’m not running them with you.” Kakashi breathed as he ran his hands over Naruto’s hips. His fingers caressed the toned muscle. “You were always hot running and fighting hand to hand.”

“We both know you were after my ass long before Hong Kong.” Naruto whined. “But shut up Sir please.”

“But I thought you loved to hear me talk.” Kakashi purred. “Like back then when you wanted me to tell you the dirtiest things I could think of back in Amsterdam.  Remember how I fucked you back then? You’re lucky you got back to base without limping.”

A spurt of cum hit his chest and Kakashi chuckled. Naruto grinded down on him and Kakashi’s chuckle turned to a deep groan but it was worth it. Teasing the blonde. Teasing his blonde was one of the best parts of his life.

“God.” Naruto whimpered. “Now you have me thinking about it. Not fair Sir. Not fair.”

“I just have to reminisce.” Kakashi pointed out. “Of the past. When I was your captain and you were the cocky hot piece of ass that landed in my company.”

“I was not cocky.” Naruto panted. He finished his sentence with a roll of his lips that made Kakashi release his hips and scrabble the desk instead.

“Young then.” Kakashi choked.

“Better.” And Kakashi could hear the shit eating grin even if Naruto was not looking at him. He contemplated bucking up or taking over but he knew Naruto needed this. There was a reason that Naruto had sought him out the moment he got back and jumped him. There was a reason, so as much as it was killing him he was going to let Naruto do as he pleased. Even if it was heaven and hell twisted into one.

“I wish I had never gotten promoted.” Kakashi admitted. “You’re out there and I’m in here.”

“With thousands under your command.” Naruto looked down at him his blue eyes glittering and his pace slowed to a teasing grind that sheathed Kakashi’s cock in the best way imaginable. “Don’t complain general.”

“I’ll complain as much as I want to.” Kakashi growled. “There’s too much to do.” He watched Naruto shift and then moaned as the boy leaned back and grasped his ankles his legs spread providing a view that was almost too sinful. Naruto was so flexible but it was easy to forget. Kakashi never wanted to forget.

“I miss it too.” Naruto gasped. “Being a captain isn’t easy.” He admitted as his thrusts down drove air from his lungs. Kakashi watched possessively as the flush spread over Naruto’s body and sweat rolled down his chest. “You’re something else. I don’t know how you kept us together and alive.”

“Me neither.” Kakashi admitted. “But it was simpler then.”

“Easier to run off and fuck you mean.” Naruto snorted. He released his ankles to lean over Kakashi his hands pressed to Kakashi’s chest. “I miss it too. It was crazy but we were small.”

“Don’t you say family.” Kakashi whispered. “You know I never looked at you that way.”

Naruto flashed him a happy smile. “I know. It became obvious the way you talked about filing for sexual harassment and had everyone talk to me about it too.”

“Never wanted to pressure you.” Kakashi gasped.

“I know.” Naruto’s smile was as possessive as Kakashi knew his own would be. “Hunted? Yeah I felt hunted but you give up control way too much for that to stick.” He leaned further to lick Kakashi’s chest and Kakashi’s blood boiled.

“Fuck it. Time’s up.” Kakashi snarled. He ignored Naruto’s howl of laughter as he sat up his hands hard on Naruto’s waist. “You are not going to tease me until we both come. I have a meeting that I will be castrated for if I arrive late.”

“Pity.” Naruto groaned as Kakashi took over the pace. “Oh fuck.” Naruto’s whimper made Kakashi laugh. “There!”

“Here?” Kakashi whispered into Naruto’s ear as he repeated his thrust. He was rewarded by Naruto’s tight grip on his shoulders. “Or here?” He asked as he propped Naruto differently and used his legs to bounce the boy on his lap differently. His eyes flicked to his locked door at Naruto’s howl that echoed the office.

“You teasing!” Naruto’s bite to his neck made Kakashi drag him closer. If the was desk would longer he would push Naruto onto his back but Kakashi’s rank reflected that he was only a general. He was tempted to get a bigger promotion and get a bigger desk. But that would mean less slacking off time.

“Yeah.” Kakashi admitted. “Teasing, perverted. Older. Fuck I’m everything bad.” He lowered his voice to a purr. “And you love it.” His words made Naruto’s shudder in his arms and tighten around him. “This is an order.” Kakashi whispered. “Come.”

Naruto jerked hard in his arms his cry echoed the office and Kakashi would not be surprised if those down the corridor heard him. He clenched so hard around Kakashi he was forced to stop moving. Instead he tried to steady his breathing as Naruto’s cock jerked and spurted between them.

“That’s still the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kakashi admitted shakily.

X

“So?” Kakashi asked as he tried to put his desk back in some sort of order. “What was that all about?”

“Ops went shitty.” Naruto grunted as he faced away from Kakashi. He was bent over pulling on his pants. “We got everyone out but it was pretty damn close. Lee had to drive us out.”

Kakashi winced. “That bad?”

“Evac team left us.” Naruto stood up to button his pants. “Had to leg it home ourselves.”

“Damn.” Kakashi whistled.

“But it is nowhere near to the shit you got us through.” Naruto flashed him a sunny smile. His walk over to Kakashi was confident and Kakashi had a smile on his lips when Naruto laid a possessive hand on his chest. “I think halfway home the urge to suck your cock hit me.”

“Well…” Kakashi drawled. “The meeting is in a room with a pretty huge desk.”

“You pervert!” Naruto laughed.


End file.
